The Hunt For Harmony
by MadnessMaker1337
Summary: A Tenno Grand Master is tasked by The Lotus to retrieve a Orokin artifact that pre-dates back to the Orokin era. His task is to obtain this artifact by any mean's necessary they are known as The Element's Of Harmony. !Gore !Epic Tenno Action
1. Prologue

Prologue

(I would explain this in large detail but i do not know much of the Tenno lore nor the Orokin lore so you'll have to look this up yourself it'll take too long to explain guy's hope you enjoy)

Deep in the void lies a massive structure that extend's with multiple corridor's and facilities on the side of this structure is the name "KROMA" a clan which uphold's their honor in combat and has been given task's by the Lotus that no normal Tenno can accomplish. Inside this structure lies Grand Master Chiron leader of the clan meditating in one of the garden's after a ruthless battle with Vay Hek one of the Grineer Counciler's. Currently equipped on Chiron is the Warframe - Volt Prime - along with a Boltor Prime rifle. His sidearm is a Akbronco Prime which has a few augment's of Fire, Poison, and Frost Damage modifications applied to them. His melee weaponry is the Glaive Prime which act's both as a boomerang and a explosive weapon. Next to him floating is a Wyrm Prime that is equipped with a Prime Laser Rifle. Last but not least sitting next to him fast asleep is a Sahasa Kubrow named Bane which has been a loyal companion since Chiron hatched him from his egg. As he continues to meditate he get's a message from his onboard AI Ordis.

Ordis: Operator! Emergency Message from the Lotus!

Chiron get's up from his meditation position waking Bane up and proceed's along to his ship the Liset. As he goes along his Dojo to the exit he alway's kinda feel's alone in this vast Dojo he should get some fellow Tenno after this mission the Lotus must have for him.

THE LISET

After Chiron get's on board The Liset his Kubrow goes back to it's den to continue sleeping. Chiron then communicates with The Lotus to see what this mission was.

Lotus: Tenno i have a mission critical for you concerning a Orokin Artifact dating back to Orokin Times.

Now this interested Chiron an Orokin Artifact? From tihs vast knowledge of these Artifact's they can both be destructive and can corrupt any being's as he had spent long hour's clearing the Orokin tower's of corrupted.

Lotus: This Orokin Artifact is a deadly weapon as it has the ability to control a entire species. Dating back to the Orokin era when their was rebellion's on planet's the Orokin used the Artifact to qwell the Rebellion's and executed the rebel's after it was activated. A few Tenno decided to rebel against this and managed to steal the Artifact from the Orokin and hid it on a long forgotten planet known as "Equis". The Artifact is known as "The Element's Of Harmony". Tenno your mission is to go to this planet learn what you can and take this Artifact back before someone activates the potential power they hold. I have sent you the navigation segment to head toward's the planet good luck Tenno the fate of the void lies in your hand's.

Chiron goes behind his Arsenal to equip his best gear on as he know's this is a high-stakes mission to locate and retrieve the Orokin Artifact. He don's the Rhino Prime warframe, he then equip's the Soma Prime. He head's toward's the Navigation room and insert's the Navigation segment to "Equis".

Ordis: Equis Navigation Segment acquired Operator!

Chiron select's the planet "Equis" and jump's into Hyperdrive to reach it. Operation: Harmony Recover is a go

-

-

Well this will be interesting but wow anoother crossover with the MLP show this time featuring a Tenno what havoc will he encounter to retrieve The Element's Of Harmony? Join him as he figures out to locate the Orokin Artifact and see what enemies he may encounter. Btw Chiron is my actual Warframe Character it's just a OC but the "KROMA" clan is real i actually own it my Warframe is called Ghostly_Gamer and i don't own all the weaponry and prime weapon's nor a Kubrow (Yet) but yea if you want help on Warframe look me up and i'll help anyway see you all in the next chapter ;) - MadnessMaker1337 


	2. Arrival

Chapter 1 - Arrival

Ordis: Exiting Hyper-Space Operator!

As the Liset exit's Hyper-Space Chiron is greeted by a sight. Infront of his ship's screen is a rather large lush green planet with chunk's of land and ocean surrounding it. It kinda look's like earth where the Grineer had their base of operation's but this one look's more lively. Chiron look's up the Codex on the planet "Equis" and find's out that it is occupied by various species of mythical beast's from ancient earth times. The most dominant species is the Ponies which are rather alrge variety's. The first one is the Unicorn a pony with a horn at the end of their head and are master's of magic. The next one are the Pegasi who bear a extra set of 2 limb's on them are 2 wing's and what made Chiron curious is that they can control the weather and move at incredible speed's and are capable of breaking the sound barrier. Next up is Earth Pony's who are normal pony's but what they lack in flight or magic they have in fact brute strength knowing that they can smash a tree with their strength Chiron will need to avoid them at all cost's. The Last archieve is completely unknown but the shadow has a rather large figure but is unknown the Orokin probably could'nt discover anything about them. Now that Chiron has studied the ponies he prepares for planetfall and hopefully avoid first contact as his goal is to retrieve the Orokin Artifact by any means.

Ordis: Operator i am detecting a unknown energy signature on the Planet if you have any spare time i suggest you investigate it may be a Orokin Facility. I will also prepare the Odonata Prime Archwing incase this turn's worse.

Chiron nod's and the Liset makes for the planet and the location of where it will make the stealthy approach.

UNKNOWN FOREST/EQUIS

MISSION TYPE: Recon

The Liset slowly descend's into a clearing in a forest as the roaring engines of The Liset scare away any forest animal's surrounding the landing zone. As it hover's above the location the drop-pod turn's around and Chiron jump's out of it along with his Wyrm Prime Sentinel and his Kubrow Bane. As The Liset takes off from the landing zone and engages it's cloak Ordis speak's to Chiron.

Ordis: Operator scanners show that this species does not have any able technology and are slightly hostile to extre-terristreal visitor's on command The Lotus has installed a special module in your Warframe's which will allow you take the form of these Equine's. The Lotus has also tasked me to stay near you while cloaked incase you need the Arch-wing.

Chiron nod's at this and takes a brief sprint into the unknown forest toward's the settlement that was detected on the planet while The Liset was making planetfall. As Chiron sprint's along the forest path he hear's forest type sound's of bird's much like on earth when he went on "Exterminate" and "Capture" mission's for The Lotus. As Chiron goes along his sprint run he suddenly hear's some low growling and immediatly stop's and bring's his Soma Prime out ready to fight what just growled. All of a sudden 20 wolf's came out of the treeline surrounding the clearing all of them are glowing green with orange-red type eye's. Chiron ready's himself along with Bane who is snarling at the wolves in front of him while his Wyrm Prime's Rifle is ready to set them ablaze. Chrino takes out his Codex Scanner and scan's one of the wolf's and obtain's a new entry.

Timberwolves - These beast's are made out of timber and what control's them is a powerful Orokin technology which allow's then to reanimate avoid at all cost's unless you have a fire-based weapon.

Chiron put's together the information recieved from the Codex and get's ready to fight the pack. A wolf charges at Chiron attempting to take him off guard but never succeed's as the wolf's head is blasted off by Chiron's Soma Prime which enrages the rest of the which makes them charge at Chiron. Three wolf's attempt to attack Chiron from behind but his Kubrow Bane ambushes them with fierce ferociousness and scatter's them apart. The Wyrm Prime blast's it's Laser Rifle at 5 Timberwolves and manages to set them on fire making them yelp in pain from the fire that is engulfing them. Chiron look's around and see's that 11 timberwolves have surrounded them and has decided to use "Rhino Stomp" which crates a large shockwave and lift's up the timberwolves some of them got blown away with this while the last 4 are floating alive. Chiron grab's his Glaive Prime and throw's it at the wolves which goes through each of them while exploding turning the wood to ashes. Chiron look's around the scene and see's both ashes and burning wood from the fight that occured in the forest.

Chiron continues to sprint along the path until he see's a light at the end and rushes toward's it eager to get out of the forest and make progress. As he exit's the forest he is greeted by a stunning sight, A beautiful star is shining in the sky. He look's around and see's 3 direction's he can go, He can go to the Orchard he saw on the left, He can go to the cottage to the right, Or he can stroll right into town. Deciding to head to the town he activates the module The Lotus installed and he feel's himself getting smaller and sooner or later a bright glow is emitted and standing in his place is not a biped but a quadrupad. Chiron look's at the change that has taken place and see's that he is rather big pony and is roughly the same size as Bane and he look's at his chest and see's that it is the symbol of The Lotus meaning he is a Tenno. Deciding to test his new body he takes a step forward and then another step and soon he is walking like a pro and then he takes a sprint toward's the town he saw when he exited the forest.

UNKNOWN TOWN/EQUIS

MISSION TYPE: Recon

As Chiron enter's the town he get's a incoming message from The Lotus

Lotus: Tenno there are multiple energy signatures in the town you are in i suggest you be careful for a ambush.

Chiron prepare's for a ambush ahead and look's around the town and see's that it is rather...empty. The stall's that litter the place are empty and all the window's are closed. He look's around and notices a Apple stall and see's that his Kubrow Bane is whining indicating it's hungry so Chiron goes up to the stall with his Kubrow and sentinel guard and look's at what is at the stall. Infront of him is alot of bright juicy red apples sitting in the open with no-one watching it. Deciding to feed his Kubrow he pick's a apple and throw's it into the air which Bane leap's really high up and eat's it elitcting a happy woof from him. Chiron decides to bag a few of the apples incase Bane gets any hungry along the way and while he is bagging the apples he hear's a muffled voice.

?: HEY! Ya gotta pay fer that par- *Silence*

Hearing this Chiron bring's out his Soma Prime and scan's for hostiles and looking for what made that sound.

Ordis: Operator i located the sound of that voice it appear's to be coming from that giant building made out of multiple pastries!

Hearing this from Ordis Chiron slowly takes a few step's to the location on his map in a biped standing with his gun out making sure to be extra careful of ambushes. Chiron manages to reach the destination where the sound was and is by far looking at the most rediculous building ever. Infront of him is a giant house that is entirely made out of pastries and does not even look edible and see's that it is pitch-black in the house. Deciding to investigate Chiron goes up to the door and tries the handle and find's out that it is locked and hacking it won't help as their is no console so deciding to go for a new option he break's down the door with a swift kick from his back leg's which makes the door get blown away and get's stuck in a wall. Chiron enter's with his weapon out and his flashlight on while Bane is in a pouncing stance and is also scanning for target's. The Sentinel is looking as well but cannot see a single lifeform. Suddenly a clatter of pan's is heard and the group turn to what made that sound but surprisingly nothing is there but decides to investigate unaware that a certain baby dragon is hiding there. His footsteps echo in the building due to his bulky build and is edging into the kitchen looking around for a single ambush but find's none. Bane sniff's around the kitchen and catches a unknown scent which he does not recognise and edges close to where this scent is hiding. As Bane edges close to where it is a small figure jump's out from it's hiding place and makes a run for it and Bane see's this and gives a growl and start's to chase his prey. Chiron see's this and see's what Bane is chasing but can't make it out so he decides to corner it off from escaping. Chiron find's that the creature is making for the door and decides to stop him there. He jump's at the door blocking it and the small creature crashes into him making him a bit dazed and look's up to see a big Tenno looking down at him with his weapon pointing right at him. Chiron shines the light at the creature and takes in it's features, It is a small biped with purple and green scales on it and is rather small with a spikey tail at it's end with a scared face and suddenly it scream's a few words.

?: TWILIGHT HELP!

As this is said a red dot appear's on Chiron's map indicating a hostile is approaching and as he look's up he is slingshotted out of the building and onto the street while going straight through a house in the process. Chiron get's up from the impact and see's that his shield's are at 100% seem's the impact did'nt do nothing to him. He get's up and dust's himself off and pick's up his gun's ready for a fight for who attacked him. As he get's out of the debris he see's 6 quadrupad's all standing in front of him with serious faces. He recognises what he see's, In front of him are 2 Unicorn's, 2 Pegasi with one rubbing it's hooves most likely the one that hit him and 2 earth ponies. Chiron look's to his sides and see's that his Kubrow and Sentinel have rejoined him and are ready to tear apart the ones that attacked him. Suddenly one of the Unicorn's step forward the purple one infact and start's speaking.

?: Who are you!?

Chiron lock's his sight's on the group of ponies daring one of them to attack him.

?: My Name is Twilight Sparkle now who are you!?

Suddenly the Unicorn's horn glow's a bright purple and Chiron's weapon is glowing purple but suddenly it disipates.

Twilight: W..What!? My magic isn't working!?

Chiron having enough of this shoot's near the Unicorn making them back away from the shot.

Twilight: Listen i am sure it was a big misunderstanding we were only worried about Spike Rainbow didn't mean to attack you like that.

As Twilight takes a step forward Bane elict's a loud growl making the Unicorn flinch.

Twilight: Please we are sorry about that Rainbow Dash apologise.

Rainbow Dash: What!? Twilight you saw the size of him and look at those strange thing's on him he could be evil!

Twilight: Well you attacked him without a second thought! now apologise!

Rainbow Dash: Ugh! fine i'm sorry!

Chiron is a bit relaxed and decides to backdown from this but is still on the guard.

Twilight: Sorry about that guess this isn't a good introduction to town huh? My name is Twilight Sparkle and Welcome To Ponyville.

TO BE CONTINUED - Welcome To Ponyville -

-

-  
-

Woo finally did this chapter so yes another crossover by me The Darkness In Equestria is on hold until i get 3 OC's for the event anyway yea hope you guy's enjoyed it. Wow Chiron has made first impression's and he knocked a building down with his body and if you are wondering why his weapon resisted twilight's magic well let's just say Orokin Tech is magic resistant anyway ill try and get a new chapter up soon guy's see ya! ;) - MadnessMaker1337 


	3. Ponyville 1

**Holy crap it's been a while since I have been doing this story but I thank a viewer for reminding me of this story, sorry for the LONG Hiatus guys, I have my reasons, anyway I plan to have this set in Season 1 of the series to where Chiron infiltrates Canterlot while the Gala is on with a stealth warframe and tries to obtain his target and well I rather not spoil it, anyway guys enjoy this chapter and I will see you on the flip side ;)**

Chapter 3 – Ponyville

"Anyway may I ask what brings you to Ponyville Sir?" Twilight asks a bit on edge after the strange pony gave a "Example" of his strange object.

Chiron merely glares at Twilight behind his large bulking Warframe, he may have met the locals but he doesn't trust them yet, he knows that sometimes trust can take you a long way, deciding to think ahead he holsters his weapon and brings out the Synthesis Scanner, one of the items he obtained from Cephalon Simaris who may have a interest in these species along with the ability to recharge everyday up to 25 charges. He First scans the Unicorn getting the Codex.

**Species: **Pony

**Race:** Unicorn

**Threat Level: **Low

**Bio:** Unicorns have the ability to manipulate energies in the air allowing total powers, the most common one's are Telekinesis and Magic Attacks, they do have a energy pool depending on how much energy they have, they appear to not have Void Energies making them impossible to wear a warframe or use a weapon, but Unicorns are known to use powerful shields and are deadly in groups.

**Suggested Tactic: **Armor Piercing Mod and aim for the horn of the Unicorn to disrupt the flow of magic, loss of a horn can either lead to certain death or intense pain of magic Withdrawal.

Chiron muses at this, this information would be useful when he comes across any rogue Unicorns so picking off a Unicorn would be the first thing he would do, next he scans one of the Pegasi.

**Species: **Pony

**Race: **Pegasus

**Threat Level: **Low

**Bio: **Pegasi appear to have the ability to manipulate the energies within clouds giving them the aerial advantage of creating thunderstorms or hurricanes, some of them can go from a Mach 1 to a Mach 10, high chance of them breaking the sound barrier is possible if they strain themselves, always best to bob and weave when it comes to aerial fights with a Pegasus or you will feel a quick pain from their collision.

**Suggested Tactic: **Timing is important, if a Pegasus charges you on the ground wait until their close and when they are corkscrew over them and aim for their wings rendering them immovable, medium chance to kill them with this tactic. Should you go to Aerial Combat it is advised to use Advanced Aerial Techniques and avoiding clouds or using them to your advantage.

Chiron thinks on this aswell, should he be pursued by some Pegasi he would use the clouds as cover and watch for any conspicuous clouds along with using his bow to take any down, Lastly he scans the Earth Pony.

**Species: **Pony

**Race: **Earth Pony

**Threat Level: **Medium

**Bio: **Earth Pony's are like normal Horses from earth except they can talk, the strength of these Earth Pony's are enough to bend a wall in a building, their strength is not to be underestimated, when they go in for a Close hit they take time to turn around and use their back hoofs, they are mostly like Grineer Butchers but pack a powerful punch, take car as the kick can send you through a house.

**Suggested Tactic: **It is easy to defeat these types of enemies due to the time it takes to reel back their legs, when they come in close you can either grab their legs and throw them far away or just outright stab or shoot them, they are tough when it comes to a fight so take great caution when you fight a Earth Pony.

Chiron puts away his Scanner and thinks through all this information, clearly these ponies are interesting, he might bring back a pony or two for Cephalon to see what makes them tick but for now he needs to play as The neutral Party.

"Umm hello? You in there?" Twilight asks as the pony has just been standing their pointing a weird object at them then looking at it as if he is reading a book, deciding to see if he is alright Twilight takes a step forward which earn's a reaction shot from the Wyrm Prime shooting it's laser rifle infront of Twilight making her yelp back as the Wyrm let's off strange language and by the sound of it it is telling them to back off.

Chiron looks to the group and just looks at them. "Umm, we were wondering if you want a tour of Ponyville?" Twilight asks getting a nod from Chiron, the more he knows the more chances his mission will be completed, this planet is peaceful, perhaps he can request a relay to be created here for Tenno needing some time to relax.

"Great! Oh allow me to re-introduce ourselves, my name is Twilight Sparkle, The Blue pegasus is Rainbow Dash." Twilight says.

"Try anything and you will be getting it punk!" Rainbow says getting a low growl from Bain the Kubrow making her flinch.

"The Orange earth pony is Applejack." Twilight says pointing to her.

"Ya'll need to pay fer them apples!" Applejack says growling.

Pay? Chiron thinks of someway to pay back the pony and looks through his inventory looking for something rare to give the pony and manages to find a Argon Crystal, it's got 6 hours left until it expires but she doesn't know that and tosses it over.

"What in tarnation is this? Looks like a rare crystal but that will do fer now." Applejack says putting it under her hat.

"Next the pink pony there is Pinkie Pie." Twilight says pointing to her or where she was.

Chiron looks left and right looking for the pony and is about to go for his gun until something appears infront of him.

"Hi!" A high pitched voice is heard making Chiron jump back and unholstering his Soma Prime and firing rapidly at the Pony who just bobs her head up and down at a building as he continues to fire until the clip stops firing, thinking he might have hit her he reloads and puts his weapon away, suddenly the rubble moves and the Pink pony appears unscatched.

"That was fun! Do it again!" Pinkie says giggling making Chiron look in shock.

"Pinkie! You shouldn't have done that! He was on edge!" Twilight says scolding Pinkie.

"Aw come on Twilight! It was fun and that house was to be torn down anyway!" Pinkie says giggling.

"Moving on….Over here is Fluttershy." Twilight says pointing to the shaking pony.

Bain, seeing this walks over to Fluttershy and gives her a sniff making her look up and all fear is gone.

"Oh my, what a cute little dog you have." Fluttershy says making Chiron shocked of this pony able to talk to Bain without fear making Bain cock it's head to the left confused.

"your such a cute little guy ain't you?" Fluttershy says as she raises her hoof to pat Bain making Bain yelp and jump back and hide behind Chiron, Bain Scared? HA! The day Chiron see's Bain whinning like that again is the day a grineer kills him.

"Lastly we have Rarity." Twilight says pointing to her.

"Good Heavens Darling! What a awful armor!" Rarity says. Awful!? This is armor worn by higher Tenno, OK it may be covered in tree sap and sometimes blood but Awful!? Now that's taking it way too far, Chiron is merely tempted to slice her in half for disrespecting him but he tries to keep a calm Demeanor.

"Rarity! Sorry about that, anyway would you care for the tour of Ponyville?" Twilight asks getting a nod from Chiron making Twilight Smile. "Great! Well then let's get started!" Twilight says.

**And Scene! So thats an update for the story, apologies again for this but I have been busy with College n such, but yea Bain is now introduced to the gang, so stay tuned for more or so and i'll see you guys next time! ;) - MadnessMaker1337**


End file.
